


Don't Cry

by HeartlessAngel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessAngel/pseuds/HeartlessAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some time as sex-buddies, Kise starts to feel that Aomine is drifting away from him, and he's about to find out why that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cry

* * *

 

Most days, Kise radiated confidence. He was beautiful, at least that’s what people liked to tell him, and sometimes he believed them. But only sometimes. It was difficult to trust their judgment when they never seemed to look at him. It was as if he was hidden behind a mask and had to stand around and listen to people admire the mask he was wearing, and it only got worse with time.

Kise didn’t have as much time for basketball as he used to have. With college tuitions to pay for and a certain way of living to maintain, he found himself working when he wasn’t studying or commuting. Concentrating became a dull challenge, and retaining information he'd never use only wore him out.

It became boring, sitting there in front of the camera, showing emotions he wasn’t feeling, numbing away with every click of the shutter, and he didn’t know how to stop it.

There was only one person that still looked at him and made him feel alive; Aomine. Kise trusted what Aomine saw, the time he invested in him, the things he’d say to him, and Kise wished that all of what Aomine made him believe would one day come true.

It was Thursday afternoon and he was going to the only place that felt like home anymore, to Aomine's place, for some well needed company.

Thursday afternoons were usually reserved for Kise. He knew where the spare key was, and he’d let himself in on those rare occasions he got out from work before Aomine did. Three Thursday’s had gone by already since last time they hung out, and Kise had, on all occasions, been glancing at the clock between shoots, hoping for there to be skip in time so that he could hurry home to Aomine. But just as he was about to step out of the studio, he’d get a text from Aomine saying:

_Can’t make it today. Sorry._

Kise didn’t want to make a big deal of it. It’s not like he could complain and he didn’t want to come off as a nagging girlfriend. So he let both those times slide, even though he knew that Aomine had nothing in particular to do those days that would explain why he had to cancel so abruptly.

Kise hurried to Aomine’s place, hoping he’d get there before Aomine sent him a text to cancel. He took a deep breath as he reached for the spare key that balanced on the top of the door-frame and put it into the lock. He had some food with him and an old boxed DVD-collection for some comedy show that Aomine had lent him ages ago. If worse came to worst, he could just pretend that he had come over to give him the DVDs back.

“Aominecchi?” Kise closed the door after himself and looked into the small hallway. It smelled like someone had been cooking. “Aominecchi?”

Kise took his shoes off and walked inside, his bag still in his hand. The kitchen was his first place for inspection. Maybe Aomine was making dinner for the both of them. A romantic dinner, perhaps. Romantic gestures weren’t Aomine’s forte, but after so many days of not seeing each other, he might want to do something special. Kise could feel the scent of classic pesto and it made him imagine a fine plate of spaghetti, green with the pesto, and topped with parmesan.

Kise looked around in the kitchen, but there was no one there. A bottle of wine stood half-empty on the counter. Kise got just enough time to think that maybe the dinner was served in the living room when he noticed the dishes in the sink, and the two used wine glasses by the faucet. Was Aomine here with someone else?

Kise stood frozen on the spot for a second or two. He wanted to go and look in the bedroom, see for himself who had taken the place he had been fighting for so long, but he also wanted to run outside, away from here and pretend that he hadn’t seen anything of this.

By the time he got to the bedroom, he could barely hear himself think. His heart was beating loudly, his mouth was dry, and for a moment he felt like he was going to throw up. None of his feelings were justified, he reminded himself. He didn’t have anything official with Aomine, if anything, what they had was built on pity, and Kise had let it remain that way in the hopes that someday Aomine would look at him and just know that what he had mistaken for pity was actually love.

Kise opened the door in one swift move, certain that his heart would shatter into a million pieces the second he did, but there was no one there. The bed was a mess, sure, but then again, Aomine could be pretty messy if the piles of clothes here and there were anything to go by.

A sound came from the ensuite bathroom to the far right of the bedroom. Kise put his bag down by the doorway and walked in slowly, watching his step to make sure that he didn’t make a noise that would give him away. He peeked into the bathroom and saw Aomine in the bathtub, sinking into the white foam with a frown on his face. Aomine was there alone.

Kise knocked on the door.

“Aominecchi? Can I come in?” Kise didn’t wait for a reply, he walked right in and smiled brightly. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Is the water still warm?”

“Shit, sorry, Kise. I forgot to call you.” Aomine sat up straight in the bathtub and scratched the back of his neck. He was annoyed.

“Don’t worry about it, Aominecchi. I brought some food in case you get hungry afterwards.Were you with someone?” Kise pulled his shirt off as he talked casually, seemingly not bothered by anything at all. He was about to pull his pants down when Aomine stopped him.

“No, Kise. What I mean is that I can’t do this today, so leave, alright?” Aomine wasn’t even looking at him. He just leaned back against the tub and sunk lower down again with a tired sigh.

“Oh. Right, yeah. Okay.” Kise pulled his shirt back on and gave a slow nod. “I’ll go then.” He walked out of the bathroom, closing the door after himself and tried to walk out of the bedroom with steady steps and deep breaths. A lump of tears was burning in his throat.

_Don't cry._

He knew that this was where it was going, anyway. There was no point in being sad about something that he had known since the very beginning.

Kise was beautiful. It was all he was, and beauty has an expiration date. When his novelty wore out, it was easy to put him aside or throw him away. Aomine had no reason to be any different from his agents, photographers, or fans even. At the end of the day, he was the same to everyone, a novelty until he wasn’t anymore.

Kise took his bag and stopped right where the living room and hallway met. He might as well return the DVDs now that he was here already. He picked it out of the bag and walked into the dimly lit living room. There wasn’t room for the set on the shelf beneath the TV. Kise looked around for a place to put it where Aomine would see it. He thought of leaving a note when he noticed the framed pictures on the full bookshelves There was one group photo of Teikou. Kise smiled weakly. There were four other framed pictures, all of them of Kuroko with someone else from the team, and one of them was of Aomine, Kuroko and Momoi, squeezing up together for a picture that seemed so complete, unlike the rest.

“Kise?” Aomine called from the doorway. Kise jumped and hugged the box of DVDs tighter.

“I wasn’t snooping around or anything.” Kise was quick to say when he turned around to face Aomine. “I was just giving this back, and I didn’t know where to put it. It’s full there, so…”

“Just leave it on the table.”

“Right.” Kise put the box on the table, keeping his eyes on the floor once he noticed that Aomine was wearing nothing but a small towel around his waist. “I’ll go now.”

“Hey, listen,” Aomine began, rubbing the back of his head. “If you really wanna do it, I guess we could. A quickie, or something. If you want to.”

Kise knew he should say no, he should just make a clean cut here and never look back, but he needed to be seen, and somewhere in him he still hoped that he could make Aomine love something else about him that wasn’t his beauty.

“Okay.”

Kise followed Aomine into the bedroom. His heart was hammering in his chest. There was a lot at stake here, at least for him. If he did this right, he could somehow turn this around. His fingertips were going cold with nervousness. All he was waiting for was Aomine’s cue.

“Let me just put this away.” Aomine quickly folded the top cover and threw it in a corner. “You can undress in the meantime.”

Kise tried to undress in a casual manner, but he was afraid that he was coming off as shy, even though Aomine was too busy doing something else to notice him. Aomine quickly grabbed a condom from the nightstand and let his towel fall onto the floor. He ripped the condom pack with his teeth as he took his cock in his hand and gave it a few quick strokes in hopes he’d get hard enough to easier put the condom on, but it didn’t seem to work.

“I can help.” Kise said from where he stood.

He didn’t recognize himself. He was frightened and it overshadowed everything else that he usually could be in a situation like this with Aomine. Normally, he’d just walk up to Aomine, playfully nibble at his jawline while gently stroking Aomine to feel him grow hard, but he didn’t dare to now because maybe Aomine would reject him and call this whole thing off.

"Okay," Aomine said, not far away from adding a shrug.

Quickie. The word echoed in Kise's ears like a taunt. Aomine hadn't expected him to come, but now that he was here he might as well make himself useful. Or maybe Aomine had seen the hurt in Kise's eyes when he was told to leave after not seeing each other for almost a month. It was how all of this began after all. With pity. A kiss up on the roof after school. Kise's parents were getting a divorce. His dad couldn't leave fast enough. Kise had been crying, and to comfort him, Aomine had kissed him and said that he'd always be around.

Kise had barely put his hand around Aomine when Aomine shied away.

"You're cold." He said and shivered. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Aomine hurried into the bathroom, closing the door after himself. Kise scoffed as he flopped down onto the bed, lying down with his arm over his eyes. Always had come and gone once already, it might as well come to a full stop. It was just sad that it had to end on such cold and impersonal note, like one of Kise’s many drunken one-night stands with people he desperately wished could replace Aomine. Those nights were usually followed by regret and shame that only added to the heavy fog that had been clouding Kise’s mind lately.

_Don’t cry._

“Kise?” Aomine climbed up on the bed and over Kise. “Are you asleep?”

“No, I’m not.”

“You still wanna do this?”

“Yeah.”

“Turn around.”

Kise rolled over onto his stomach, folding his legs and spreading them as Aomine placed his hands on Kise’s hips. His hands were warm against Kise’s cool skin. Kise hadn’t expected much touching, it was a quickie after all, and Aomine hadn’t seem keen on letting this go on for more than what was necessary. Yet, the small details were still there. They weren’t much but sent chills down Kise’s spine and set off memories of passionate nights when Aomine could barely contain himself, whispering sweet nothings in Kise’s ear in the immediate aftermath of intense orgasm.

Aomine angled Kise’s hips with a swift move of his fingers pressing against Kise’s lower abdomen. His thumbs circled absentmindedly where they were at Kise’s sides and he moved in close, taking a deep breath before he guided his cock to Kise’s hole. Kise shivered slightly and the heat coming through the lubricated condom. He knew he should say that he hadn’t had sex or even fingered himself since their last time to keep Aomine from pushing in all at once, but his pride kept him from uttering a word. He knew that Aomine thought of him as easy, and in a sense, he was right. In that moment it made Kise wonder, had that ever made Aomine jealous?

Kise exhaled quietly and tried to be as relaxed as he possibly could when Aomine pushed in. He let out a muffled whimper at that last inch. The stretching burned ever so slightly, enough to let Kise think of nothing else but this moment right here. He had forgotten how full he felt with Aomine all the way inside, how prominently he could feel the throbbing that made it feel as if his insides were about to melt.

As soon as Kise’s muffled whimper died out against the covers, Aomine started to thrust into him. The viscous sound of them joining coupled with the sound of the slapping of flesh against flesh. Kise gripped at the covers tightly, trying to breathe his moans away, but  most of the times, it didn’t work. Kise got onto his elbows and lifted his head off the bed. His bangs hung over his face, and every now and then he had to close his eyes when  Aomine repeatedly thrust up against his prostate gland.

Aomine’s hand slipped between his legs. Kise almost fell back onto the bed when Aomine gripped his cock tightly and started to pump in rhythm to every thrust, but he didn’t. He managed to keep his head up, and seconds away from his orgasm, he saw it; the predominantly white jersey with black and red lines, sticking out of the top of one of the piles on the floor. A number one was all Kise managed to make out before Aomine started to thrust faster. He ran his hand down Kise’s spine to keep him in place. Kise arched his back, gasping for air and not even trying to keep his moans in when he was overtaken by his orgasm. He felt Aomine tense for a brief second. His hands slipped off Kise, and he pulled out as soon as he got a hold of himself.

Aomine was breathing heavily. He walked out of the room for a moment without saying a word. When he came back, Kise had moved over to the other side of the bed. Aomine  laid down on his side, pulling the covers over himself. He sighed. Kise looked at him from where he sat, staring blankly at first. Aomine seemed tired. How many times had he done it before Kise got here? The question "with whom?" remained an unclear thought because Kise already knew.

Kise laid down on his side, his back to the truth he wanted to deny. He didn’t know if he should stay. Aomine hadn’t told him to get out, but how could he, he was too exhausted to notice him here. Kise tried to focus on Aomine; his silhouette, the rise and fall of his chest as his breathing evened out, the lines of his body. Kise wanted to remember him, to remember the feelings that made his heart flutter, the feelings that had once led him to believe that there could ever be something between them, but he was too caught up in a whirlwind of anger, hurt and disgust.

_Don’t cry._

Kise dozed off. It felt like a minute, but it might have been an hour. He sat up with a small gasp when he woke from unsettling sleep, and he glanced at the clock on the wall right by the door. It was too late to catch the last train back home. Walking home would take ages, but at least he’d be out.

Kise shivered at the cold of the floor against his feet. He kept his eyes on his toes to not have to see that jersey. It was a struggle. He wanted to go there and hold it in his hand. Inspect it. Whiff at it like a dog to make sure that it was what he thought it was, and then torture himself with scenarios of how it had gotten there.

_Don't cry._

Kise wiggled his toes. They were slowly turning into a blur. He almost let out a small sound of surprise when he felt a drop hit his big toe. It became harder to hold back after that. There were cracks in this dam; there had been for a long time, and it was coming undone at the worst possible moment.

“What are you doing?” Aomine asked in a sleepy voice. Kise could hear him turn over and bury his head into his pillow.

“Nothing,” Kise said in a low voice. “It’s too hot to sleep. I’ll... I’ll just go and take a shower.”

Kise got up and walked into the bathroom and closed the door quietly. He clenched his teeth, as if that would keep the tears from streaming down his face. He hurried to the bathtub and turned on the shower to disguise the sobs he couldn’t keep in anymore. He climbed inside and sat down, quickly pulling his knees to his chin and put his hands over his mouth. Crybaby Kise, crying again, like any other spoiled brat that didn’t get his will through. He wanted to think that he had changed, that he had worked on all those traits that could make him insufferable, but here he was, feeling like these sobs would rip his ribcage in two.

Eventually, it stopped. The water kept running, and the sound of it hitting the tub lulled Kise into sleep. Crying after such a long time had worn him out and it slowly ebbed out into small, gentle sobs that kept him in a light sleep, and then a knock.

“Kise, are you alright in there?”

“Shit…” Kise quickly rubbed his eyes and splashed his face with water. “Uh, just a second…”

“You’ve been in there for almost an hour. I’m coming in.”

“No, wait, I…” Kise winced. It seemed stupid to say: I’m naked. He turned off the water and stepped out of the tub, quickly reaching for a towel to cover himself with, just in time for when Aomine decided to open the door.

“What the hell are you doing? It’s three in the morning.”

“Just taking a shower,” he sighed and to his surprise even managed a smile. “Sorry if I kept you up. Look, I’m just gonna head home and get out of your hair. It, um, it was nice seeing you again.” Kise’s voice nearly cracked toward the end of that sentence, but he made up for it by quickly walking past Aomine and to the chair by the door where he had put his clothes. He pulled his pants on and hurried out to the hallway, holding the rest of his clothes in a bunch in his hand. His hair was still wet and he left a trail of water droplets after himself.

“Kise!” Aomine grabbed him by the wrist and turned him around forcibly when Kise tried to pull away. “It’s three in the morning and you’re soaking wet. What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing is wrong with me!” Kise was breathing heavily. That lump of tears he thought he had exhausted in the shower lured in the back of his throat and made swallowing difficult. “I’m fine, alright? I’m fine.” Kise had to look away. He could feel his lips quiver. He tried to pull his hand back, but Aomine’s grip tightened.

“Kise, are you crying?”

Kise shook his head. Aomine pulled him in closer. He brushed Kise’s wet bangs aside, gently rubbing the back of Kise’s neck to get Kise to look at him.

“It’s just water,” Kise said but a soft sob betrayed him. Everything became a blur behind the wall of tears building up in his eyes. He dropped his clothes in hope he’d get to wipe the tears away with his other hand before Aomine noticed, but it was too late.

Aomine pulled him closer with a gentle tug. He placed a soft kiss right underneath Kise’s left ear and continued down his jawline leisurely. Once he made it to Kise’s lips, Kise had stopped trying to pull free from Aomine’s grip. His fist uncurled, his palm flattened to Aomine’s chest and was led across his chest where he could feel Aomine’s steady heartbeat.

“Don’t cry, Kise.”

Kise’s tears fell at that moment and a sob got caught in his throat just as Aomine claimed his lips in a deep and long-lasting kiss. Kise was trembling. He ran his arms around Aomine’s neck when Aomine’s roaming hands on him weren’t enough to keep him warm. It turned into something desperate; the kisses and the touches. Aomine pressed Kise up the nearest wall, happy that he wasn’t one to decorate his walls with framed pictures.

Kise could feel Aomine’s gaze upon him as he broke the kiss with heavy breaths. He thought for a second that he had stopped crying, but tears streamed down his face and dripped down his chin. Aomine kissed him again, quickly, pulling back almost as soon as their lips touched, and he sighed, frustrated.

“...this is bad,” he mumbled, mostly to himself before he dived right back in for another kiss. And another. And another.

“Aominecchi, ngh…”

Aomine rocked up against him. He was almost as hard as Kise was. Kise’s knees nearly buckled at the jolt of electricity that ran up his spine, and Aomine wasn’t doing much better. He sucked at the tender skin right between Kise’s neck and shoulder, biting softly as they both slid down to the floor, Kise with one leg on each side of Aomine’s hips.

“Aomi...ne…” Kise closed his eyes when he felt Aomine tug at his pants, albeit uncertainly. How incredibly uncharacteristic, Kise thought and tried to keep a half-chuckle half-sob in, but failed when Aomine rocked up against him again. “W-wait...ngh...wait…”

“What?” Aomine stopped and moved back slightly when Kise pushed at him lightly to get a better a look.

“You wanna hear something funny?”

“Now?”

“You’ll laugh.” Kise sighed, and gulped, and then partially regretted saying anything at all. “...I love you.”

Silence. It was almost so quiet that Kise could hear the clock in Aomine’s room tick loudly. The trail of Aomine’s kisses started to burn on him. Another tear fell, but that was all he could muster. Kise started to feel trapped between Aomine and the wall. He wanted to hide and run away at the same time. A few long seconds passed by, and the silence became deafening.

“I’m sorry…” Kise breathed, somehow finding the courage to look up from Aomine’s chest.

“You what?”

“Sor—”

“Kise.” Aomine looked up at him, cupping his face with two hands. He frowned slightly, more confused than upset. “What did you say?”

“I… I love you…”

“Don’t lie to me, Kise.” Aomine’s breath shortened. The sudden angry look in his eyes didn’t match the gentleness with which he touched Kise’s face.

“Why would I lie about something like this?!” Kise tried to shove Aomine away again, and he caught Aomine slightly off guard, but Aomine retaliated by quickly grabbing Kise’s wrists and putting them against his chest as he moved in close again.

“Did you love me last month when you went into a love hotel with your supposed photographer, huh?” Aomine snapped, staring Kise right in the eye with defiance and doubt.

“W-what?”

“Or the week before that, when you were with that big-shot agent, did you love me then?”

Kise’s heart was beating fast again, with dull and loud beats that spread coldness all throughout his body and made him tremble with guilt and shame. He tried to pull free again with weak tugs, his mouth formed around words he knew where there, apologies mostly, and reassurances, but the look of anger in Aomine’s eyes blocked them out, and that small grit of his teeth awoke anger in Kise, too. He pulled his hands back and forth quicker and more forcibly to get out of Aomine’s grip until he was nearly thrashing around.

“Like you’re one to talk!” Kise breathed around a heavy sob that made his throat ache. “Who were you with today before I got here?! Huh?! At least mine were one-night stands! I knew you were gonna replace me sooner or later, and it looks like you already did!”

“Kise, calm down!”

“Didn’t you think I’d put two and two together?! I’m not stupid. The dishes in the sink, the wine bottle... the white jersey in your bedroom…” Kise’s voice cracked. He stopped moving around, but he still tried to pull his arms back, if only to be able to hide behind them when he started to cry again.

Aomine ran his arms around Kise and pulled him in close.

“What are you talking about?” Aomine asked softly, coming to his senses when he felt Kise shake with sobs.

Kise sat up eventually, wiping the tears off his face stubbornly and sniveling pitifully. It took him a moment to be able to speak, and when he did, he averted his gaze.

“Kurokocchi was here, wasn’t he? You’ve always seemed to sorta like him. I guess I was hoping that you didn’t. He’d be hard to compete with.” Kise tried to smile. “Ugh.” Kise said displeased and rubbed his eyes. “I didn’t mean for it to come to this. I just thought I’d tell you before, you know... this ended.”

Aomine moved Kise’s hands aside. He cupped his face, wiping a tear off Kise’s cheek with his thumb before he leaned in and kissed him.

“Aominecchi…?”

“You’ll drive me insane one of these days, you know that? I mean, I’d _replace_ you? Have you been paying attention at all? I’ve been fucking _brooding_ because I thought I was the only one taking us seriously. Satsuki came over today to keep me busy and she turned the kitchen upside down.” Aomine let out a shaky sigh and smiled weakly. “I love you, too, idiot.”

“...w-what? But, Kurokocchi’s…” Kise’s eyes widened, looking back at Aomine helplessly.

“It’s not Tetsu’s jersey. It’s Kagami’s. I won it fair and square in a game, so don’t get any ideas. Although, it would only be fair to let your imagination run wild after what you’ve put me through.”

“Do you hate me?”

“No. I wanted to, but I couldn’t, so…”

“That’s good,” Kise found himself saying. He nodded slightly. “Good. I don’t know what I’d do if you hated me, Aominecchi.”

“Cry?” Aomine offered and chuckled softly when Kise smiled and tried to push him away half-heartedly.

“I’ll make it up to you. I swear I will.” Kise ran his arms around Aomine’s neck and moved in close for a tight hug. “I love you. I really do, and I’m sorry for hurting you, Aominecchi. I love you lots and lots and lots.” Kise smiled. The weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. The air flowed freely in his lungs, and Aomine’s smile against his neck made his heart flutter without an echo of cutting pain stinging in his chest.

It was so late that it was getting early. The city outside was slowly coming to life by the time they were in bed again, naked and tired after an eventful night that didn’t seem to have an end in sight quite yet. Kise straddled Aomine’s lap, caught in a fervent kiss. He wanted Aomine inside of him, buried to the hilt, stretching him.

“Lube,” Kise managed to say in a short pause for air.

Aomine reached back to where he remembered putting the tube on the nightstand. Kise soaked his fingers. Aomine spread his cheeks apart, feeling his cock twitch at the soft moan he swallowed when Kise pushed two fingers inside himself.

“Condom,” Kise said through ragged gasps and got to place a quick kiss on Aomine’s lips right before Aomine laid down and reached him a condom.

Kise’s hands were trembling with excitement. He ripped the package with his teeth and took a deep breath before he placed it over the head of Aomine’s cock, absentmindedly licking his lips as he took his time to gently caress it with the tip of his fingers before he covered it with the condom. A soft whimper escaped Kise once he reached the base. His gaze locked with Aomine’s and he felt a blush warm his face.

“What?” Aomine breathed.

“It’s so thick.” Kise said, his fingers still at the base of Aomine’s cock, touching, lingering over the protruding veins he came across. Kise moved up slightly, spreading his legs as he lowered himself over Aomine, guiding his cock inside slowly. Aomine’s breath hitched in his throat when Kise moved up slightly, even though only half was in, and he clenched slightly around the head before he moved down again, taking in more of Aomine until he was completely full.

“Hnn, Kise…” Aomine grasped at Kise’s thighs, highly sensitive to the contrast of Kise’s cool skin against the palms of his hands and the wet, soft heat clenching around him, sucking him in entirely. Kise rose and fell slowly, breathing heavily and supporting himself against Aomine’s abdomen. His rhythm faltered every so often. His movements burned in his inner thighs. The sight of Aomine struggling to not push Kise down on the bed and fuck him into oblivion made Kise shudder with need and he picked up the speed slightly, but faltered soon again.

“Aominecchi, “ Kise moaned. “...I... can’t... ngh..."

Aomine sat up quickly, moving his hands up Kise’s thighs, grasping at his hips instead as he went straight for Kise’s throat, kissing, licking and biting. Kise ran his hands up Aomine’s torso slowly, moaning slightly at the small movement of Aomine sitting up.

“Kise, I’m gonna move now…”

Kise fell against Aomine as soon as he started to thrust upward. Suddenly, he didn’t know what to do with his hands. He clawed at Aomine’s arms weakly, every moan getting caught in his throat and coming out as small whimpers and mewls instead.

They didn’t last long. Aomine’s grunts and desperate kisses and nibbles at his throat sent Kise over the edge. His orgasm hit him hard, it came in waves, making him all the more sensitive to touch, and he had barely ridden it out when he felt Aomine swell inside him. Aomine managed two, three more thrusts, and then he froze, gripping at Kise’s hips and muffling his deep moan against Kise’s shoulder.

Aomine slumped back on the bed, dragging Kise with him. He ran his arms around Kise, placing soft and half-sleepy kisses on the places he had left marks on while he slowly pulled out. They were on the brink of sleep, and Kise quickly reached down between them before they did fall asleep. He pulled the condom off Aomine carefully, reaching past Aomine for a paper tissue from the nightstand to put it in. He wouldn’t get any further tonight. He was sated, every limb felt heavy, he could barely keep his eyes open.

Kise cuddled up close to Aomine and sighed contentedly. To think that a night he had feared would become his worst turned into his best.


End file.
